Fragen, die nur die Zeit beantwortet
by silberfell
Summary: Was sollte man tun, wenn der beste Freund von Fragen geplagt wird, zu denen man keine Antwort weiß? Remus hat dieses Problem fast jede Nacht.


_Ja, ja ich weiß. Ich sollte mich nicht mit Oneshots befassen, solange eine überaus vorurteilsfreie Mexikanerin darauf wartet, geschrieben zu werden. Aber er ging nicht aus meinem Kopf heraus. Aber nun ist er ja hier. Viel Spaß damit! _

_Disclaimer: Mir gehören die beiden nicht. Leider. Verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihnen. Leider. _

**Fragen, die nur die Zeit beantwortet**

„Moony, Moony, jetzt wach schon auf." 

Etwas oder besser jemand schüttelte Remus Schulter. Er wusste sofort, wer das war. Selbst wenn er die Stimme nicht gehört hätte. Zu sehr hatte er sich an die nächtlichen Unterhaltungen mit seinem Freund gewöhnt. Es war schon zu einem Ritual geworden.

„Mooooooony, komm schon. Ich muss dich was fragen", wimmerte Sirius und verstärkte den klammernden Griff um Remus Schultern.

So fing es immer an. Sirius wurde die erste Hälfte der Nacht von Erinnerungen und Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort fand, geplagt. Und Remus versuchte die restlichen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen, die Alpträume seines Freundes zu verscheuchen und das Unmögliche zu probieren.

Remus zwang sich seine Augen zu öffnen und blickte in Sirius bleiches Gesicht. Es strahlte im Mondschein fast unnatürlich wie ein Gespenst aus alten Zeiten. Und war er das nicht auch? Hatte seine plötzliche Wiederkehr in Remus Leben nicht eine Fülle von Erinnerungen mitgebracht, die er bisher probiert hatte zu verdrängen?

„Moony, na endlich. Bist du wach?" Sirius stupste ihn noch mal an.

„Mmh, was ist denn, Sirius?"

Sirius nahm einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Glaubst du ich werde James und Lily nach dem Tod wiedersehen?"

Da war sie wieder. Eine Frage, die man unmöglich beantworten konnte und doch... und doch konnte die Antwort auf eine solche Frage die Macht besitzen einem Mann das Herz zu brechen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Sirius, so sehr ich es auch möchte. Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es sehr."

„Bitte ich muss es wissen!"

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war machtlos gegenüber der Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit seines Freundes. Ein Paar grauer Augen sah ihn flehend an. Er konnte es nicht ertragen seinen Freund leiden zu sehen. Deshalb schlang Remus seinen Arm um den Animagus und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.

„Das werden wir erst nach dem Tod erfahren", probierte der Werwolf den Mann zu beruhigen, der sich an ihn klammerte.

„Ich will sie aber wieder sehen. Jetzt."

„Das geht nicht, Padfoot. Das ist nicht möglich. Hab noch ein wenig Geduld."

„Ich habe aber keine Lust mehr die ganze Zeit über zu warten. Ich habe es satt nichts tun zu können", stieß Sirius frustriert aus.

„Es wird sich bald alles ändern. Es wird alles besser werden." Remus klopfte ihm beschwichtigend auf dem Rücken. Er hasste es seinen Freund Lügen zu erzählen, an die er selbst nicht glaubte. Es war schwer eine optimistische Einstellung zu bewahren, wenn das Glück einem nicht wohlgesonnen war.

„Wie kannst du das nur denken? Ich bin hier schon seit einem Jahr und nichts hat sich geändert", erwiderte Sirius vorwurfsvoll und löste sich aus der Umarmung.

„Es wird schon wieder. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf."

oOoOoOo

Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Im Nachhinein betrachtet wirkte dieser Satz lächerlich... noch lächerlicher, als er Remus damals schon vorgekommen war. Genauso gut hätte man einem Mann, der auf seine Hinrichtung wartete, sagen können „Kopf hoch, das wird schon wieder." Was für ein treffender Vergleich!

Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Wie, wenn sein Freund nicht mehr da war? Und jetzt war er es, der diese Worte zu hören brauchte. Diese süßen Lügen, die er nur allzu gerne glauben würde und einem dabei halfen die unbarmherzige Welt da draußen zu verleugnen. Aber von denen er sehr genau wusste, dass sie nichts anderes waren als das: Lügen, die es einem ermöglichten durch den Tag zu kommen.

Der Alltag, ja. Der wartete auch auf ihn. Wie sollte er es packen dieses Ungeheuer zu bezwingen? Wie hatte er das früher gemacht? Damals nach James und Lilys Tod? Er konnte noch die Leere von damals spüren, die Leere, die auch jetzt wieder drohte sein Leben zu beherrschen.

Doch eines war anders: Damals kam ihm alles so unwirklich vor, als ob es nicht sein Leben wäre, das dort vor seinen Augen geschah. Doch jetzt, jetzt wusste er, dass es kein Alptraum war, aus dem er wieder erwachen würde.

Es gab keinen Sirius mehr, der ihn wachrüttelte und ihm Fragen stellte, die er nicht zu beantworten wusste.  
So wie er es noch gestern getan hatte.

Es war kaum zu glauben, dass es erst gestern war, dass sie im Ministerium gegen die Todesser gekämpft hatten. Jede einzelne Sekunde schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.

Und währenddessen war er mit seinen Gedanken und seiner Trauer alleine.

Wieder alleine.

Würde er ihn je wiedersehen?

Sein Herz klammerte sich an diesen Gedanken.

Und was, wenn nicht?

Diese Frage plagte ihn. Er war nicht bereit dafür gewesen seinen Freund, den er erst gerade wiedergewonnen hatte, erneut zu verlieren.

Jetzt war er es, der die Fragen stellte.

Und Sirius?

Sirius wusste die Antwort.

_ Anregungen und konstruktive Kritik wie immer sehr erwünscht! Natürlich auch ein gnadenloses Lob! Also, was auch immer ihr zu sagen habt, hinterlasst einfach eine Review! Bitte!_


End file.
